Leafshade's Prophecy
by FinalFanianJen
Summary: Cloverclaw's only surviving kit has a prophecy like Tigerstar's.. is this because his grandfather is Hawkfrost?
1. Prologue

"But Cloverclaw is supposed to have two kits, isn't she? Why are you so fixated on the tom?" A beautiful long-furred grey tabby she-cat was pacing in front of a large long-furred brown tabby tom.

"Moonsong, please calm down."

"How can I, knowing one of my best friend's kits will end up like this?"

The large tom sighed and looked at Moonsong. The grey medicine cat was pacing around, seemingly agitated. She was mumbling to herself about how StarClan would let something like this happen. She stopped in front of the tom and sat down. "There's got to be a way to stop this Thunderstar.. there's just gotta be!" Her fur was fluffed up a bit as she leered at Thunderstar.

Thunderstar stood up and turned, flicking the tip of his tail, signaling Moonsong was dismissed and that the conversation was over. Moonsong stood up and looked around as she woke, her nose still cold from the Moonpool's water. She backed away from the water and stood up, turning and running back to her home in ThunderClan camp. She curled up in her mossy nest and closed her eyes drifting off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Moonsong looked over at Pinemist, a sleek brown tabby she-cat with lime green eyes. "Go get Frostberry now! Cloverclaw's kits are coming!" Pinemist nodded and dashed out as Cloverclaw yowled in pain. Moonsong placed a stick in Cloverclaw's paws. Cloverclaw chomped down on the stick as Pinemist and Frostberry walked into the nursery, in Frostberry's jaw were the herbs needed to help Cloverclaw through her kits' birth.

[Timeskip]

Cloverclaw curled up around her newest kit and cried softly as Moonsong lifted her fallen she-kit, Mousekit, and toke her body to the middle of the camp for the vigil. Boneclaw, the ThunderClan deputy, followed Moonsong outside and laid down by his dead kit, his nose in her fur. "You would have been a great warrior Mousekit..." Moonsong touched her nose to the dead kit's and walked back to her den, curling up in her nest. She laid there, thinking as she drifted off to sleep.

Moonsong sat outside of the medicine cat's den and watched the elders carry away Mousekit with a sad sigh. A tom with colored patches walked up to Moonsong and sat down next to her.

"Greetings Moonsong."

"Hello, Poppynose, how have you been?"

"I've been well, and you?"

"I'm fine. And so is Pinemist, no need to worry about her."

"Do you know how many kits we'll have?"

"It looks like you'll have three little kits."

Poppynose smiled proudly and looked toward the nursery. A sleek, black she-cat walked out of the leader's den and looked across the clan. She spotted Poppynose and Moonsong, hopping down from her perch and walking over to them. Poppynose stood up when he heard Boneclaw call for him to be on dawn patrol. He dipped his head to the she-cats and walked off.

"Good morning Moonsong." The black cat said as she sat down next to Moonsong.

"Hello Blackstar."

"It's a shame we lost poor Mousekit.. but at least Leafkit is still with us."

"Yeah, he's strong and healthy, he will make a great warrior."

Blackstar nodded and stood up from her sitting place. "If you'll excuse me…" She said as she walked over to the nursery and vanished inside. Moonsong watched her go before standing up herself and walking out of the camp entrance.


	3. Chapter 2

"You're it Shadowkit!" Leafkit giggled and sprinted across camp, running from a small black kit who decided to chase after his pale ginger sister. Leafkit quickly climbed onto the roof of the elder's den. Being the biggest kit, he knew that neither Shadowkit nor Blossomkit could reach him up there. He giggled as he watched the two siblings sprint around camp. Firestorm, one of the elders, called to them and they walked over to him. Uninterested, Leafkit walked back to the nursery.

Leafkit laid down in his nest and curled up. He laid there for a few minutes before he heard something gnaw at the nursery wall. He looked over as a muzzle stuck through a hole in the wall. Startled, Leafkit squeaked and poked it with a paw. The jaws snapped at his paw, missing it by a claw-length. Leafkit yowled in fear and darted out of the nursery, a fox running at him from behind it. He quickly dove under a bush to hide from the fox as his mother, Cloverclaw, walked into camp and saw the fox.

"Leafkit!" Cloverclaw yowled as she ran up to the fox and began to beat it back. Ravenfeather, ThunderClan's newest warrior and Leafkit's older sister, heard Cloverclaw's yowl and grabbed the fox by its tail pulling it away from them. "I'll chase it away! Get Leafkit to safety!" Ravenfeather said as she led the fox out of camp. Leafkit squeaked as Cloverclaw picked him up by the scruff of his neck and carried him to the nursery. "What were you doing out of camp Leafkit? You know that it's against the code for kits to leave camp!" Cloverclaw's fur was bristling in fear and rage.

"Mama.. I didn't sneak out.."

"Leafkit don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying! I swear!"

"Then where did the fox come from?"

Leafkit stood up and walked over to the hole in the wall of the nursery. He pointed to it with his paw and frowned at his mother as she looked at it. She walked over to him and licked his head. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, I'm just worried about you.." She sighed and curled up around Leafkit. Leafkit purred and snuggled close to his mother, falling asleep.


End file.
